


cupcake

by xambedox



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox
Summary: hakyeon thinks wonsik is cute when he's angry





	

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how i feel about this tbh??? i like the idea and the general flow but the writing could be better. still, i don't want to keep sitting on it. but either way, i hope you like it !!
> 
> oh yeah, just a heads up that this is a sort of apocalypse-esk monster hunting au or something?? not really sure tbh and some of the characters might not feel totally ic but it's an au so it's okay.
> 
> also, fun facts: [sam] okyere is a real person and soyeon is named after yi soyeon who's a real cool gal and was actually the first korean in space

The sun is actually nice today, Hakyeon thinks to himself as he brings a tanned hand up to shade his eyes. His other hand is tightly wrapped around the hilt of his makeshift sword while he takes another look at their surroundings.

They were already the second squad to clear the area in the last half hour alone, but a lot could change in thirty minutes, and he wasn’t going to let his guard down. Even in “safe” areas, you could never be too careful.

 

“Keep up or we’re leaving you behind!” A far off voice hollered. That would be Hyuk. He doesn’t mean it of course, but rather it was just his way of expressing concern about how separate Hakyeon had become from him and Taekwoon. They have to move in packs of three or more and to separate or deviate from that was risky as all hell.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hakyeon mumbles to himself, jogging to close the gap between himself and his other 2 squad members. He nearly reaches them when he’s suddenly knocked off his feet. His lungs denied air as he hits the ground and a crushing weight lands on him. His muscles scream out in silent agony as claws dig into his shoulder. At least it was his non dominant side, he thinks with a grimace, already elbowing the creature in the side of the head to knock it off him.

Rising to his feet, he scrambles away as his squad swarm in and kill whatever it is with swift movements.

“Looks like the runt was thrown out by the rest of it’s pack,” Hyuk muses, checking over the body with careful eyes.

“One of its legs is shorter than the others, it probably just couldn’t keep up and ended up left behind.” Taekwoon isn’t a man of many words, but is more the the quiet, observant type. He takes everything in and share only relevant information in return. He hadn’t been wrong yet, and no one bothers to fact check him anymore. They don’t have technology to test IQs anymore, but Taekwoon is the only one that doesn’t consider himself a genius.

“Oy, can you stop feeling bad for it? I was the one that got hurt in all this,” Hakyeon whines, blood long since seeping through his jacket and lightly coating his hand where it pressed against his wound as best it could.

“Quiet, it’s just a scratch.” Yet despite the scoff and dismissing words, Taekwoon was already reaching for the first aid kit in his bag.

“Don’t bother,” Hakyeon says with a shake of his head. “It’s not bad enough to need immediate attention and we don’t know how far off the pack is. We’re nearly finished our rounds so let’s just call it a day and head back. They can send out a fresh squad to cover what’s left and I can get this properly taken care of back at base. We don’t have resources to waste on something that will only be on for a half hour at most.”

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

He hisses in pain. Okay, so maybe the claws went a little deeper than he let on.

 

“Couldn’t you be a little gentler?”

“No.” The young medic’s response is curt. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t let Hyuk treat this on site. Even with what little he carries, he still probably could have done a better job than me.” While most others would find this disheartening to hear, Hakyeon smiles — well, as best he could given that the kid definitely isn’t going easy on him — and lets out a small huff in place of the much larger laugh he’s suppressing.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Cupcake. Besides, how are you ever going to get any better if you keep expecting others to do the work for you?” At this, the so called “Cupcake” glares, making quick work of the bandaging (albeit silently now.)

“Thanks, Cupcake,” Hakyeon calls out as he leaves the room and pulls a fresh shirt over his head. Not a moment later, his bunkmate, Jaehwan, appears beside him.

“His name is Wonsik. You do know that, right?” He questions as they make their way down the hall.

“But I’ve already trained him to respond to Cupcake so what’s the point in remembering his name now?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that he hates the nickname Cupcake and talks about how he’s gonna bulk up just so he can beat you up.”

“That’s so cute!” They turn a corner, nearly knocking someone over but Jaehwan is fast. An arm shoots forward into Hakyeon’s line of vision, grabbing onto who he had now recognized to be Soyeon. Standing at a whooping 143cm, she was easily the smallest adult on base.

“Thanks, Jae.” She says as she steadies herself and brushes back the few strands of hair that had fallen into her line of sight.

“No problem but what’s the rush?” His eyes are already laced with concern. For someone as small as her to be moving at a speed like that, she clearly needed to get somewhere, fast. And in a group their size, if one person has a problem, odds were it would become a problem for everyone if given the time.

“Ah, well, Okyere noticed something was off about the backup generator but when he fixed it, it caused a small short in my system. I lost some research from the last couple weeks so I’m going to check the back ups now. It’s not like they’ll disappear if I don’t get there in time, but...” She trails off, and the others catch on, moving out of her way and watching her continue her half run down the hall.

“Do you think she’ll lose anything important?” Jaehwan asks, half to himself and half to Hakyeon, but the latter opts to answer anyway.

“Well it’s not like she keeps note of useless information, but knowing her, it’ll still be fresh enough in her mind she’ll be able to recreate whatever it is without too much trouble. Granted it’ll take a bit of time to catch up on what she lost.” Jaehwan nods thoughtfully, clearly content with the answer he got.

Soyeon, like Taekwoon is one of the smarter people on base. But while Taekwoon is better with physical solutions and dealing with the mannerisms of living things, Soyeon specializes more on the technological side. She’s considered to be an engineer of sorts, and is head of their small team of nerds (as Hakyeon liked to affectionately call the group) at the base. Without her, who knew what state the base would be in.

“Hey, on a completely unrelated note, do you know when the hunters are expected back? I’m not on rotations for communication this week so and all I remember is that they said they’d be gone a week.” It’s been almost two weeks and they’re still not back and it’s worrying and unsettling. Of course he doesn’t say that outloud, but he definitely thinks it. He’s always the one to stay completely calm under pressure, and even when he’s on rotation for monster hunting, he isn’t one of the seniors, but was still the one people turned to when fear of what lurked in the dark takes over them. All these things, but when he knows his sister is out there in danger (despite the fact she was older, and probably as skilled if not more so than he was), it’s hard to rest easy.

“Tomorrow.” Jaehwan must be guessing at what Hakyeon’s thinking because he quickly adds. “And don’t worry, they didn’t lose anyone.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Hakyeon retorts. He and his sister are definitely close, but he’ll be damned if he admits to worrying about her so openly. She might kill him if she hears. “Now come on, I’m starved, I missed meal time to get treated by Cupcake—”

“Wonsik,” Jaehwan interjects.

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and cirtisms and also come bother me on tumblr bc i live for attention (averagelyangelic)


End file.
